


kiss me like this

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Chenle was sheltered as a kid and still is, Chenle's parents aren't ... very affectionate, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, House Elves, M/M, Misty is a match maker, barely mentioned though, chenle's a hufflepuff, jisung's a gryffindor, they bake cookies but i dont go in depth abt it, they're both 4th years btw, we love misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: chenle's curious about christmas traditions.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 23 days of wonder [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 56





	kiss me like this

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 10 - traditions

"Did you have fun today?" Jisung breathes out like he's been holding his breath this whole time. His legs are dangling over the edge of the railing, shoes untied and fluffy, long socks showing over his joggers. Chenle thinks he looks like a dork, but a very cute dork.

"Yeah," the older hums, resting his head on the side of the window as his eyes flicker up to the dark sky. He can't see any stars, and it used to make him feel sad, but he's used to it. Jisung still does, though, he's all about trying to convince those to recycle and stop using plastic water bottles if they can afford to. Chenle thinks it's a lost cause, because what would the words of a fourteen-year-old boy do? But Jisung's adamant on making a difference, even if it's just him. Chenle admires that, Jisung's always been stubborn-- for better or for worse. "Did you?" He asks after a very long pause.

"I did," he kicks his feet back and forth before closing his eyes as he leans his head back. "Do you think Jaemin-hyung or Jeno-hyung will confess first?"

Chenle smiles from bemusement, not expecting the question so randomly, "Jaemin-hyung. Jeno-hyung would rather die than ruin their relationship if, as he says, it turns out that Nana doesn't like him back."

"Jeno-hyung's more blind than we thought, Chenle," Jisung murmurs, opening an eye lazily to stare at Chenle. "He can't see the love Jaemin has for him is different than the rest of ours."

"It'll happen," Chenle shrugs lightly, watching Jisung shift in his spot from on top of the railing. He snorts, remembering an event that happened earlier, "Sung, do you remember the look on Lucas-hyung's face when Jungwoo-hyung kissed him?"

Jisung laughs softly to not disturb their peace, nodding his head, "Yeah. They were under the mistletoe, right?"

"Mistletoe," Chenle hums, tilting his head. "Do you guys put that up every year?"

Jisung shrugs, not really expecting the question, "I mean, yeah. It's kind of tradition."

"What's the tradition?" Chenle asks. Jisung stares at him for a moment before opening his mouth to ask a question and then stopping. "What?"

Jisung stares at him, remembering how sheltered Chenle was compared to the rest of their friends. Chenle's parents, in an honest way, were not very nice or romantic as Jisung's are. He remembers Chenle telling him that they were an arranged marriage, and only had him and his brother, Sicheng, because they had to, not because they were in love. Chenle didn't get the love Jisung had when he grew up, but he still was so sweet and giving. Jisung's heart clenches before he realizes he has to reply, as Chenle's staring at him expectantly, and says, "The tradition is ... if you and another person are standing underneath the mistletoe, you have to kiss. No matter what, you can't leave."

"On the cheek or lips?" Chenle asks, seeming very interested in the topic but Jisung shifts, but not too noticeable to where Chenle can tell.

"Most of the time it's on the lips, but if you're in a relationship already and the person you're in a relationship with isn't standing underneath the mistletoe with you then you kiss on the cheek," Jisung explains, rubbing his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants.

"So, if you're not in a relationship, you kiss on the lips?" Chenle hums, eyes wandering around, clearly thinking about something but Jisung couldn't tell what.

"Yeah, basically," Jisung's voice cracks and he clears his throat, cheeks reddening. "There are other Christmas traditions, too, though, like decorating the Christmas tree together, or baking cookies for Santa--"

"Santa isn't real," Chenle cuts him off.

"I-I know but," Jisung stutters, eyes wide. "It's still nice to do."

"OK," Chenle tilts his head, staring at him, "Wanna make cookies?"

"Right now?" Jisung raises his eyebrows, looking around. "It's midnight, Chenle."

"I know a way to the kitchens," Chenle shrugs, tugging at Jisung's waist to gently pull him off the railing and Jisung sighs, but follows him anyway. "The elves will help us if we need it."

"Elves?"

"House-elves, they work here, don't you know?" Chenle asks curiously, and Jisung almost doesn't notice that they're heading down to Hufflepuff's Common Room. "They're the ones who wash our clothes and make us food."

"I thought it was human beings ..." Jisung frowns at the floor, almost tripping over his untied shoelaces but Chenle catches him, grabbing his arm. "Thanks. And Dumbledore's OK with them doing this? I thought he--"

"He doesn't," Chenle shrugs, "But the house elves like doing their work, Jisung. They're treated very well, too."

Jisung still doesn't like the idea of house elves working, but he only nods and stops behind Chenle when he does, too. They're stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. He watches Chenle smile slightly before tickling the pear, which giggles and he steps back in surprise, watching the pear turn into a large green door handle.

"Misty," Chenle calls softly, stepping inside and tugging Jisung in with him. "Are you here?"

"Mister Chenle," an unfamiliar house elf bounds up to them, eyes wide with a Christmas hat over her tiny head. Jisung almost coos. "It's late, what is Mister Chenle doing here?"

"I came here with Jisung to bake cookies, if that's alright with you," Chenle smiles, tugging Jisung by his hand to stand by his side instead of behind him.

"Of course, of course!" Misty nods her head almost knocking off her hat before beaming, "Hello Mister Jisung! Misty and others will get the ingredients out now. Are misters allergic to anything?" The two shake their heads and Misty nods again before disappearing.

"Woah," Jisung breathes once she's gone. "That was ..."

"She's sweet, they all are," Chenle pulls him to where a sink is. "Wash your hands. What cookies do you want to bake?"

"Chocolate's fine," he hums, doing as Chenle said. "So, they really do enjoy working here?"

Chenle nods, smiling at Jisung, "They really do, and they can very easily leave here if they want to. But they don't, because Dumbledore treats them well and if they left, who knows who they'll run into."

"Oh," Jisung breathes out. "Cool."

Misty comes back with another house elf with a similar hat on their head, beaming as they place the ingredients on the counter. "Do misters Chenle and Jisung need anything else? Misty and Lux will help!"

"We're fine, thank you, though," Jisung smiles, drying off his hands before looking at Chenle who nods, beaming at the two house elves. "Ready, Lele?"

"Mm, don't burn the kitchen down," he snickers.

"We're wizards, Chenle, no such thing."

Unlike Chenle says, they don't burn the kitchen down and after two hours, they have successfully made enough cookies for all their friends to have at least three. Chenle huffs when he finishes putting his stack into small bags for their friends, pushing his hair out of his way with his arm. "Godric, that took longer than I thought."

Jisung shrugs, taking the large bag Misty had provided them earlier while they were waiting to place his cookies in, letting Chenle push all of his in ungracefully. "It takes longer at home, since we only have one oven and Hogwarts has a lot," he looks around before tying the bag just in case.

"What other traditions are there?" Chenle asks and Jisung freezes slightly, not expecting him to want to do more.

"It's two in the morning, Chenle," he laughs, glancing at the clock as he leans against the counter.

"I don't want to do them all now," Chenle rolls his eyes, shoving his shoulder lightly. "I'm just curious."

Jisung remembers his family and feels his heart ache, deciding to tell him anyway, "Um, decorating the Christmas tree together, decorating the front yard and house with lights and stuff. I guess going to see Santa, an actor," he sends him a sharp look, "Is one too, but only for children."

"Did you go?" Chenle asks, pulling out a bar stool to sit on it. He doesn't seem to want to go back to his dorm yet, so Jisung stays quiet despite the clock ticking.

"When I was younger, yeah," he shrugs, "I'm sure my mom has some pictures at home. Um, when I'm home for break, there's these days where you can go to the rich people's houses and look at their fancy front yard decorations," he snorts, "They have a lot of lights, and I'm sure their electricity bill is a lot. But it's fun, and cool, even now. I .. I can't think of anymore, sorry."

"Do you do the mistletoe at your home?" Chenle asks suddenly, not looking him in the eye.

"One," he shrugs. "It hangs around my front door, and I always get caught in it whenever I get home," he breathes out a laugh, shaking his head. "My brother always gives me too many kisses on the cheek and won't ever let me leave. My mom'll kiss me on the cheek and my dad will on my forehead. My brother used to purposefully get his girlfriends to stand underneath it with him just to kiss them around my parents."

Chenle hums, and when Jisung looks up at him, he's staring above their heads. Jisung's heart stops at the way his eyes are focused on one spot in particular and slowly looks up with him, exhaling shakily when he saw the mistletoe above their heads. "Wow," Chenle hums again, "I wonder how that got there."

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Jisung's voice is shaking when he speaks up, but either Chenle doesn't care or he doesn't notice.

"No," Chenle shakes his head, "It just grew randomly."

"Does mister Chenle and mister Jisung like it?" Misty appears in front of them, making Jisung jump from surprise. "Misty grew it for mister Chenle and mister Jisung!"

"It's pretty," Jisung swallows after a tense silence, but maybe it's only tense for him because Chenle is still looking as comfortable as ever. "We like it very much, thank you, Misty."

Misty claps her hands together, "Oh, Misty knew misters would! Lux tried to tell Misty no, but Misty knew! Yes, Misty did." She then looks between them two expectantly and Jisung realizes with a start that she's expecting them to kiss.

"Oh," he laughs awkwardly, glancing over at Chenle who's cheek is laying on his fist, looking adorable like that. "Um ..."

"It's tradition, right?" Chenle asks innocently and Jisung wonders what exactly is the older thinking, because he can't tell. "You said you can't get out from underneath it unless you kiss the other person."

"I mean, I guess we can-can kiss on the cheek," Jisung's voice is hushed, glancing at the side to where Misty is, still watching them expectantly.

"But neither of us are in a relationship," Chenle says, peering up at the taller. "Are we?"

Jisung swallows roughly, realizing exactly what Chenle is implying, "No."

"Then we have to kiss on the lips," Chenle shrugs. "Simple as that."

"But don't you think--"

"It won't be weird," Chenle leans closer and Jisung almost backs away before stopping himself. Does he want this? Yes. A million times yes. And he has no idea where that's coming from, but if Chenle doesn't mind, neither will he. He's just afraid of the outcome. "Do you want to kiss me, Jisung?"

Jisung's eyes flicker down to Chenle's lips before slowly nodding, "Yes."

"Then kiss me," Chenle whispers, before leaning in closer and pushing their lips together in a matter of only seconds. Jisung expects fireworks and butterflies flying around in his stomach like the movies and books say, but he doesn't get any of that. His heart's pounding erratically in his chest, and he feels dizzy and Chenle's lips are soft and tastes of strawberry. And all Jisung can think of is how much Jaemin-hyung would hate it if he was the one kissing Chenle now. The thought repulses Jisung so instead, he thinks of how soft his lips are and how they're a bit awkward, his mouth opening too wide and teeth clashing when they shouldn't be so they pull back and then go in again at another angle, tilting their heads. Jisung's body automatically relaxes and he feels Chenle's hands rest on his shoulders but he doesn't know where to put his own, so they just dangle at his sides awkwardly. They pull back and Jisung swallows.

"Not what I was expecting," Chenle shrugs, "But I liked it, because it was with you." Jisung looks like a fish out of water and Chenle laughs, "Did you like it, Jisung?"

"Y-yeah," he stutters, but he does, he likes the way Chenle's lips feel on his, albeit awkward.

"Good," Chenle smiles. "We'll get better at kissing when we practice."

Jisung blinks at him, is he implying that he wants to--? He watches Chenle grab the bag and tug Jisung with him to the door, saying his thanks to the house elves before they step out of the kitchens and they're in the dark hallway of Hufflepuff's Common Room. "Come on, let's go," Chenle's hand falls down his arm to his hand, intertwining their fingers and tugs him towards him.

"To where?" He asks stupidly.

Chenle laughs, "To your dorm."

"But yours is closer," Jisung's confused, eyebrows furrowing.

"I want to walk you," Chenle shrugs, smile bright even in the darkness and a nearby painting hushes at him. He rolls his eyes but is still smiling, "Come on."

Jisung has no idea what's going to happen after this, but he thinks that as long as he's with Chenle, he doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> @skyfalljaem on twitter


End file.
